callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Gun
The Wave Gun is a Wonder Weapon (the eleventh in appearance) that exclusively appears in the Zombies map Moon in Call of Duty: Black Ops and as an easter-egg in the map Combine in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Beta. Despite being considered as a single weapon, the weapon can be found in two distinct forms: the Zap Gun Dual Wield and the Wave Gun. It is possible to switch between both variants by hitting right on the D-Pad on console or 5 on PC. Overview Similarly to other Wonder Weapons, the Wave Gun can be obtained in the Mystery Box or from a potential weapon power-up that appears as one of the QED effects. By default (when acquired or switched to), the gun is found in Dual Wield configuration, a variant named the Zap Gun Dual Wield. The Zap Guns fire red balls of electricity that kills zombies instantly upon contact, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 although it only kills the zombie it hits, and no others are affected. The Dual Wield Zap Gun will always be a one-shot kill to any zombies at any range. Due to its Dual Wield nature, Deadshot Daiquiri is an helpful perk-a-cola to use in tandem with the Zap Gun, as it increases hip-fire accuracy, allowing the player to accurately hit zombies at longer ranges. After hitting Left on the D-Pad or 5 (default on PC version), both guns combine to become one weapon, named the Wave Gun. This variant can be aimed, and fires a purple beam that causes zombies caught in the blast radius to cough up blood, then slowly expand and explode, resulting in an instant death (at any round). This weapon is very useful at higher rounds due to its large magazines, the ability to change to fire mode instantly as well as its infinite damage. However, it is worth noting firing the Wave Gun at zombies from behind often cause them to be unaffected for some reason. The Zap Guns and the Wave Gun combine to make for one of the greatest wonder weapons in Zombies, as the weapons are capable of obtaining up to a combined 432 kills without the intervention of a Max Ammo. When pack-a-punched, it is capable of obtaining a combined 820 kills without the need of a Max Ammo. Attachments *Dual Wield - On the Zap Guns Regular vs Pack-a-Punched Zap Gun Dual Wield vs. Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield When the weapon is Pack-a-Punched, the Zap Gun Dual Wield becomes the Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield. The Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield gets extra reserve ammunition (124 vs 80), and the magazine capacity is increased to twelve shots per weapon. Due to its extreme power, one should manage their ammunition carefully with the weapon in order to use the Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield to its greatest potential. It is capable of killing an entire horde with all 24 shots, if aiming carefully. Considering there is no advantage other than extra ammunition, it is best to upgrade it once the player runs out of ammunition. Wave Gun vs. Max Wave Gun When the weapon is Pack-a-Punched, the Wave Gun becomes the Max Wave Gun. The Max Wave Gun has doubled reserve ammunition (24 vs 12) and magazine capacity (4 vs 2). The Max Wave Gun is still capable of killing an entire horde of zombies, so its ammunition should be used wisely in order to kill the maximum amount of zombies possible. Gallery Wave Gun BO.png|The Wave Gun WaveGun-reload.jpg|The Wave Gun reloading. Zap Gun Dual Wield BO.png|The Zap Gun Zap Gun Dual Wield reloading BO.png|Reloading the Zap Gun Nikolai with the Wave Gun.png|Nikolai using the Wave gun. Wave Gun Moon BO.png|A yellow and red Wave Gun. In the final version it is red and blue. Zap Gun Effect BO.png|Zap Gun Dual Wield, yet again in the yellow and red concept. Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield.png|Porter's X2 Zap Gun. Waveguneffect.png|Zombie just after being shot by the Wave Gun. Wave Gun Effect BO.png|Effect of the Wave Gun. papwavegun.png|The Max Wave Gun which was just fired at a zombie. Wave Gun 3rd Person.png|Zap Guns seen in the Mystery Box. Wave Gun Mystery Box BO.png|Close view of the Wave Gun from the Mystery Box Wave Gun Blueprint Combine_BOIII.jpg|Wave Gun blueprint eater-egg in Combine. Trivia *H. Porter, who invented the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, also made the Porter's X2 Zap Gun. ** The Pack-a-Punched versions of the Wave Gun (Max Wave Gun and Porter's X2 Zap Gun) are a reference to Treyarch's game designer Max Porter, who designed the original Ray Gun in Call of Duty: World at War. *Zombies killed by either form will not drop power-ups. *The Wave Gun says "87" on the side, similar to the V-R11. *A Wave Gun model was created and was featured in a video previewing Moon. *When Dual Wielded (Zap Gun Dual Wield) the crosshairs expand while rotating. It shares this trait with the Ray Gun, the Winter's Howl and the 31-79 JGb215. *Astronaut Zombies are immune to the effects of both forms of the Wave Gun. *Attendees at Call of Duty XP were able to see the Wave Gun replica from the Zombie Labs trailer. *Furthermore, a microwave timer can be heard going off as a Zombie explodes from the Wave Gun. *There is a small atom symbol on the bottom of the left gun. *Zombies will explode instantly when shot while spawning out of the ground. *Dempsey calls the Zap Guns a "Mini-Waffle", which is a reference to him calling the Wunderwaffe a "Wonder Waffle" as both weapons shoot electricity. es:Arma de Ondas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Wonder Weapons